Jake
by blackletterexchange
Summary: One shot with a mystery man called Jake. Adult content.


As I sit by the hotel pool I glance around at the various people that surround me. There are quite a few honeymoon couples lazing around, hanging all over each other. I can't look at them too long without wondering what I would be missing out on if I had have said yes to that proposal that Cameron made.

There are a few other young women my age, maybe a bit younger than me, an old couple and a group of young men that seem intent on disrupting everyone's peace and quiet. They have decided it would be fun to do bomb-dives into the pool and see who can splash the most people.

I lean back on the chair that I'm sitting at and pick my scotch up, swirling the liquid over the ice in the glass. Looking through my Ray Bans I notice that one of the guys in the rowdy group is hanging back a bit. Don't tell me there's a responsible one amongst them.

My focus is disrupted by a shower of water from the moron who just jumped in the pool. As he surfaces he has a huge grin on his face and looks straight at me. I merely ignore him, leaning back and letting the sun dry the water from my skin.

Apparently that wasn't a big enough hint that I wasn't interested in this juvenile because the aforementioned moron climbs out of the pool and sits on the seat next to me, shaking his hair and spraying me with water in the process.

"Hey good-looking, I'm Tim, how are you doing?" he says, cocky grin in place.

I decide to be polite, I'm not, after all, an 'instant bitch just add water' type of girl. "I'm fine thanks Tim, nice to meet you."

"So gorgeous, got a name?" he says, still grinning as though he's in with a chance. Poor boy.

"Elle. Just Elle" I reply.

"Well Elle, I can't help but wonder, are you here alone?"

"Yes I am actually; I'm visiting for the weekend for my cousin's birthday."

"Really? What a coincidence, me and my friends over there are here for a mate's birthday party too" he says indicating over his shoulder to the group of six or seven young men that are now all standing around watching what we're doing.

"Nice" I reply. "Well, enjoy your stay" I say as I lean back in my chair, throwing my arm over my eyes, clearly brushing Tim off.

"So Elle" I hear Tim say and roll my eyes to myself. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asks.

I sit back up, lifting my sunglasses to the top of my head and look him in the eye. "Not you" I say to him as I lower my sunnies and sit back.

He has a little chuckle to himself before standing and walking back over to his friends. Thankful that I've rid myself of the young hopeful I close my eyes and relax in the sunlight, soaking up the rays.

A voice clearing arouses me from my daydreams as I blink my eyes open and look at the man standing before me. He's blocking my sunlight and I can't make out his facial features from where I'm sitting.

"Um, sorry to disturb you miss but I just wanted to apologise for my friend's behaviour before" he says to me. His voice is quite deep and his shoulders are broad judging by his silhouette.

I sit up slightly and lift my sunglasses off my eyes and onto the top of my head, pushing my hair away from my face. I can see his features more clearly now and he looks a little nervous really.

"That's okay" I say to him. "It's not as though it's your fault" I reply.

He sits on the edge of the lounge next to mine and holds his hands between his knees. "Well, that's just the thing really, I kind of dared him to do that and to try and chat you up" he says.

I tilt my head slightly as I consider this information. The fact that he told me about this is quite impressive. I also notice how he's wringing his hands together, a sure indicator that he's a little nervous. Interesting.

"Now why would you have done that?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh you know, boys will be boys" he says, trying to dazzle me with a grin that almost takes my breath away. But judging by what I'm seeing before me, this guy is at least five years my junior. There's no way he's going to be dazzling his way out of this. It's time to have a little bit of fun with him.

"What's your name anyhow?" I ask him, allowing a small smile to form on my lips.

"Jake and you are?" he says holding out his hand to me.

I grasp it firmly, allowing my index finger to lightly drag across his palm before replying to his question.

"It's lovely to meet you Elle. Tim said you're here for a cousin's birthday, is that right?" he says.

So he asked his mate about me. Interesting piece of information. "Yes, that's right; it's my cousin's 21st actually. I'm just down for the weekend for the celebrations" I tell him. "How about you?" I ask, studying his features as he leans back on the chair.

"Same thing really, our mate is turning twenty-one also and we're all up from the central coast for the party which is tomorrow night" he says. As he speaks I casually check him out, noting that he's not dressed in board shorts like the others but in denim shorts instead. His collared shirt is casual but makes him look neater than those blokes he calls his mates. I glance past his head to see if I can see any of them hanging around but I notice they are no where to be found.

"So what happened to your mates?" I ask him.

He turns and looks around for a moment before facing me again. "I don't know to be honest" he says with a grin. "Left me for dead by the looks of it."

"Well, you're a big boy" I say with a smirk. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"And what if I can't?" he asks me with a cheeky smile.

"Well, I guess I can baby sit you until your friends come back" I tell him, eyeing off his legs as I settle myself back on the chair. I've always been a sucker for a man with nice calf muscles and defined collar bones. This guy had both. My interest was piqued.

"So Elle, where abouts are you from anyhow?" Jake asks me.

"A little town up north on the coast, nowhere that you would have heard of anyhow" I tell him.

"Try me?" he says.

"I don't think you'll know the place. Have you heard of Bargara?" I ask as he shakes his head no. "I didn't think you would have." It's not really where I'm from but I'm not about to reveal that to this man I just met. He also doesn't realise that my name isn't really Elle, but that little fact is also kept to myself.

He tries a couple more times to start a conversation with me but I'm not really into the whole 'lets get to know each other' bit. I glance around the pool area and notice that almost everyone has gone probably due to the storm clouds that are now rolling in.

Glancing at the sky also Jake makes a comment about the weather as I stand and collect my towel and bag. "It looks like it's about to piss down" I say to him. "Let's get out of here before it starts to pour" I say as he follows me across the pool deck and through the gate leading to the rooms.

As we make our way along the path I feel him trailing just behind me. I glance over my shoulder at him and realise just how tall he is. But then, being only knee-high to a grasshopper like myself, everyone seems tall. I give him an encouraging smile, pleased he's following me back to my cabin.

The heavens open and the rain starts to pelt down upon us as I pick up the pace and start to jog up the path. Almost at my cabin and the sky feels as though it's opened up and dropped a tank of water on us all. I'm soaked to the skin and my hair is sticking to my face as I finally reach the little veranda of my cabin. Ducking under cover together I push the hair from my face as I search my bag for my key. Finding it at the very bottom I pull it out and unlock the door, pushing it open and entering the small room. I sense Jake walk in behind me as I drop my things on the small table just inside.

I turn and look at his clothes, now plastered to his body and can't help but notice how broad his shoulders are, his muscles defined by the wet shirt clinging to him. "I'll get you a towel" I say to him as I make my way into the little bathroom, licking my lips as I go.

I return and hand it to him, as he grabs it with one hand and strips his shirt off with the other. I feel my chest clench a little as I look at him standing shirtless before me.

Realising that I'm dripping wet from the downpour I pull my shirt over my head, revealing the bikini top I'm wearing underneath.

I hear Jake's sudden intake of breath as I glance over at him. He has the towel wrapped around his waist and the denim shorts are balled up on the floor at his feet. His eyes are raping my body with their lustful gaze and I feel my nipples harden at the thought of being wet, alone and naked with this man. He seems to sense my desires as my teeth find my bottom lip and I bite gently on it. My shorts are still dripping water and I hook my fingers into the top of them whilst making eye contact with him. His eyes seem almost black with hunger as he watches my shorts slowly slide down my legs and hit the floor.

Suddenly the metre or so distance between us seems like miles and I hesitantly take a step towards him, aware that I'm before him only in my bikini, still wet from the rain. I run a hand through my hair and pull it all back from my face as my other hand reaches out towards his waist. I trail a finger along the top of his towel, skimming his skin very lightly and causing a ripple of goose bumps to appear.

I can see the tips of his fingers twitching as he's fighting the urge to return my touch. Running my other hand up his chest I run a finger along his collar bone and up his neck to his nape and I lace my fingers through his hair.

I feel his hands come to my waist and draw me hard against his body as his head bends down to mine and our lips meet, parting to allow our tongues to caress. What starts as a slow exploration of each others mouths quickly escalates into a battle of lust and desire. Hands begin to roam and fingers are caressing skin. I work my hands to his towel and pull it from his body, revealing his naked form underneath. I'm aching to lick his body and I drag him towards the bed behind me as his hands try to get a hold on my hips. I let him think he's got some control until I manage to turn him and force him down on the bed.

A look of shock quickly disappears from his face as I see fiery desire replace it. I lean over his body and run my tongue up his stomach, over his chest before I trace his collar bones, my teeth occasionally biting his skin softly between licks. I make my way back down his body as my hands trace a line from his shoulders to his thighs. Sitting back on my heels I realise that I have the upper hand here, being still clothed in my bikini, whilst this young, desirable man is lying naked before me.

I run my fingers slowly up his inner thigh and I watch as he squirms a little as I near his harden cock. Looking at his face I wait until his gaze meets mine before licking my lips and letting my fingers trail up his length, slowly circling the head. His eyes roll back into his head and I know that he's enjoying this little bit of domination I have over him at the moment.

Leaning forward I languidly lick his shaft from base to tip and I hear a low moan escape his lips as I do. His hands find my shoulders as he pulls me upwards towards him. I manage to put my hands to his chest and straddle his lap before he can get me any closer; I sit upright and smile softly at him.

His hands find my hips and I grind slightly on top of his erection, letting him know of my intentions. Reaching up behind my neck I untie my top and let it fall down revealing my breasts to him.

His fingers instantly find my nipples as I finish untying my top and throw it to the floor next to the bed. He rolls them between his thumb and forefinger and I release a sigh as I grind on him again, throwing my head back and closing my eyes, enjoying the sensations.

Suddenly I'm thrown to my back on the bed and Jake is above me, his tongue lapping at the pink skin of my nipple. I arch my back as I feel the wet press of his mouth as he takes it between his lips gently and suckles it. His teeth nibble delicately at it and I feel my insides begin to clench as waves of desire flood me.

"Do you like that" he murmurs around my nipple as he strokes it with his tongue and teeth. The pulling sensations go straight to my pussy. Every time he draws on my skin it's as if he's sucking on my clit. The feeling is explosive; already an orgasm is building between my thighs.

Lifting his head he lets my breast pop out of his mouth before moving to the edge of the bed and letting his fingers feather their way down to my ankles. Wrapping his large hands around them he pulls me to the side of the bed and I gasp in surprise. Dropping to his knees he spreads my legs wide and runs a finger over my bikini-covered slit, making me quiver in anticipation.

I feel his tongue run along the inside of my thigh and towards my pussy, his breath tickling me as he hovers just above where I want him the most. His fingers find the ties of my bikini bottoms and he pulls them quickly, undoing them and leaving me exposed before him.

Fingers caress the smooth skin of my sex, running through the slick folds and tickling my clit. I can feel that orgasm building as the smooth sensation of his tongue meets my clit, erupting an internal shower of sparks. Jake's fingers and tongue explore every fold, every slit, alternating as he plunges deep within me whilst still teasing my clit to within an inch of orgasm. It's when I hear him murmur "you taste so fucking good" that I lose control and fall into the waves of pleasure, riding it out whilst he fucks me with his fingers. Dirty talk has always pushed me over the edge.

When my breathing calms down enough I manage to grab him by the shoulders and pull him up towards me, my mouth connecting with his, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. My hands grab his ass as he grinds his erection into me. My clit is still sensitive and I feel another wave of an orgasm begin to build instantly. I need him inside me now, fucking me hard, riding with me.

I fumble around on the bedside table looking for my purse, hoping I still have a condom in there when Jake realises what I'm doing. Pulling away from me he grabs his shorts from the floor, pulling out his wallet and opening it up. When he's retrieved the condom the wallet goes flying across the floor, the package ripped open and the rubber on before I manage to blink.

Bending over he takes a nipple into his mouth again, recommencing the foreplay. But really? I don't need the foreplay now, just the main act.

I put my hand under his chin and look him in the eye. "Jake. Just fuck me please" I say, trying to keep the authoritative tone out of my voice but probably not succeeding. He doesn't seem to be too fussed by it anyhow as he lines me up and thrusts into me in one fluid motion. The feeling is instantly pleasurable as he slowly slides his cock out then thrusts back in hard. I gasp, almost losing my breath as jolts of pleasure radiate up my body. He slides out again and thrusts in, hard and fast. His fingers dig into my hips as he picks up the pace a bit.

I sit up and decide to give this cowboy a bit of a ride. Planting my feet firmly on the bed I can feel every inch of him in me, buried to the hilt. I spread my knees apart and feel the intense pleasure as we rock with each other. I lift my self up and then impale myself down on him, both of us hissing from the sheer intensity of it. I can feel my juices dripping down my pussy and know that I'm so close to another orgasm. Sensing my impending explosion Jake presses his thumb to my clit and pushes hard. Two more rocking motions and I'm clenching around his hard cock again, riding it out so hard that the bed is rocking against the wall.

Judging by the look on his face, Jake is holding back on his own orgasm and is instead getting off on watching me experience my own pleasure. Pushing him backwards onto the bed I continue to grind on him, my clit so sensitive that I feel another orgasm building again. This time though, I want him to come with me. I look him in the eye and bite my lip before reaching behind me and gently cupping his balls.

"Cum with me Jake" I whisper as I speed my motions up, the bed head now leaving a dint in the wall from our intense fucking, even the light fitting is starting to get a bit of a wobble up.

I lean over him and take his bottom lip in mine, sucking hard before latching my mouth onto his collar bone and biting hard. My thrusts matching his I feel my orgasm explode once more as his cock becomes impossibly harder and his body stills, savouring that blissful release deep inside of me.

I let my body fall on top of his, his hand going to my ass as I try to catch my breath. Lifting my head up our gazes meet and I smile at him. He returns it with a wink and a cheeky grin. "Did I mention it's also my birthday too?" he says.

"Happy Birthday Jake. I hope you enjoyed your present" I tell him.


End file.
